La última noche
by SMRU
Summary: .:Jerza, One -shot:. [LEMON] "Jeral Fernandes, ha sido usted condenado a muerte". Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Erza, pero su significado se perdía entre los besos y las caricias del mago. Se había prometido no llorar aquella noche. No llorar hasta el amanecer.


**¡Holaa! Buenos días casi noches por aquí a todos ewé Esta vez les traigo un pequeño one-shot que escribí (de nuevo) para mi Haiku Kimura, fanática del Jerza donde las haya. Está escrito en mitad de mi desahogo hormonal mensual, por lo que contiene lemon (y muy intenso, he de decir). Como ya he dicho en todos los otros Jerzas que he subido, adoro esta pareja, y tendré que replantearme mi opinión sobre los asesinatos pasionales si Mashima no cumple (?). Así que que se lo dejo, recién corregido (espero que no se me haya colado ninguna errata). ¡Os dejo con los datos! ¡Nos vemos más abajo! **

**Autor: **SMRU

**Título: **La última noche

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: **M (contenido sexual explícito)

**Notas: **Me canso ya de poner esto siempre xD Los nombres: Para mí, Jeral, para el resto del mundo Jellal o Gerard. Jeral me parece muy bonito y es la grafía que he leído siempre en la serie, así que, prr.

**Agradecimientos:** A Haiku Kimura, por obligarme a escribir estas cosas que tanto bien le hacen al mundo. Koichis empapados en vino envueltos para regalo en papel escarlata para ti, querida.

**Aclaraciones: **Está situado en algún momento después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos (tranquilos, no contiene spoilers) en el que Jeral sigue infiltrado en Fairy Tail como Mystgun. El Consejo Mágico ha sido renovado (porque digo yo que habrá elecciones o algo) por uno más severo, y de ahí el mal rollo. Y... Hmmm... Erza me ha salido muy lanzada y pervertida. I regret nothing!

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Aunque espero que se emborrache, lea esto, y lo dibuje para colgarlo en Twitter.

* * *

**La última noche **

Jeral pegó un puñetazo al suelo, tratando de contenerse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y notaba cómo su cabeza se perdía en una nube de placer incontrolable, que lo llevaba del extremo más absoluto de la pura locura hasta el espacio negro de su subconsciente en el que no existía nada ni nadie más que las sacudidas que lo recorrían de arriba a abajo. Tenía los abdominales contraídos y sudaba por cada poro de la piel, no debido al esfuerzo físico -dulce esfuerzo físico- sino a la intensidad con la que todo su ser recibía el éxtasis, que lo desbordaba como un río violento y turbio, una crecida que se llevaba cualquier pensamiento racional por delante. Notaba la dureza del suelo bajo su espalda, mitigada por la cálida manta sobre la que se habían tumbado. Aún así, le pareció que las tablas de madera se hundirían y él caería al piso inferior, precipitándose al vacío. Así notaba su cuerpo en ese instante, ingrávido, ligero, como flotando, o cayendo, y sabía que al final su espalda encontraría una gran balsa de agua en la que se hundiría, perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones y ahogándose irremediablemente. Abrió los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, y se descubrió envuelto en un mar escarlata.

—Er… za…

La Titania se movía sobre él, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho. El miembro duro de Jeral entraba y salía de su sexo al ritmo que ella determinaba, siempre acompañado por la orquesta que formaban sus gemidos y el ruido acuoso que provocaba cada una de las estocadas entre sus piernas. El mago gimió de nuevo el nombre de la mujer y se incorporó sobre un codo, sin dejar que ella cesara el movimiento de sus caderas. Su boca buscó ávida uno de sus pezones y lo mordió sin miramientos, haciéndola gritar. Erza alzó las manos y enterró los dedos en su cabello escarlata, tratando de sujetarse la cabeza, que le daba vueltas. Jeral se maravilló con el estado salvaje y frenético al que se había abandonado la maga. Ella aumentó la velocidad con la que hacía que la virilidad del peliazul penetrara en su interior. Le dolían los muslos por el esfuerzo, e incluso los pechos debido a las violentas sacudidas de su movimiento. Ella los sujetó con fuerza y Jeral lamió el valle que se formó entre ellos, enterrando allí su cabeza. La peliescarlata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de su boca escapó una exclamación de placer. Se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el miembro de Jeral y ambos notaron la colisión dentro de ella y gritaron a la vez. Erza suspiró un instante, lo justo para recobrar el aliento, pero fue el tiempo necesario para que Jeral cambiara las tornas y, de un movimiento veloz, la colocara bajo él. Sin concederle una tregua, comenzó a moverse rápidamente entre sus piernas, abriéndoselas con ambas manos todo lo que pudo, abriendo así paso para su miembro, que se adentraba en el interior más profundo de la maga. Erza arqueó la espalda y gimió, sacando la lengua en una exhalación de vapor que tiñó el aire con niebla. Jeral vio su saliva caliente correrle por las comisuras de la boca y se recostó sobre ella para saborearla. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos mientras dejaba que la lengua del ex consejero explorara por millonésima vez su boca. Aprovechando su posición, aprisionó la cintura del mago con las piernas y él la miró de hito en hito, con una pequeña chispa de conciencia brillando en sus ojos.

—Erza... Para... Voy a…

Ella no contestó. Sólo lo miró largamente, sin soltarlo, y aquellos ojos pusieron enfermo a Jeral. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de la maga y respiró el aroma de su cabello escarlata, abandonándose a la lujuria. Sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, más profundas, más ansiosas, y Erza laxó todo su cuerpo justo en el instante antes de que todo él se tensara de nuevo, con todos sus nervios colapsando. Gritó el nombre de Jeral y pudo escuchar junto a su oreja como él la maldecía, pero su exclamación se cortó a la mitad, convirtiéndose en un gemido gutural. Titania notó entonces cómo la semilla de Jeral se derramaba en su interior, cálida y abundante, mezclándose con sus propios fluidos. De pronto, sus cuerpos se desconectaron al unísono, y el cuerpo del mago cayó sobre el de ella. Sin embargo, Erza aún poseía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para seguir abrazándolo.

Mientras su mente se reconstruía, cosiendo pedazos de raciocinio y añadiendo fragmentos de coherencia, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le iluminó el rostro, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que ojalá aquella noche no acabara nunca.

Nunca.

Apenas unas horas antes, los Rune Knights habían entrado a la fuerza y sin previo aviso en el salón principal de Fairy Tail. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—¡Jeral Fernandes! -Era la voz del carcelero jefe que había nombrado el nuevo Consejo.- ¡Sal ahora mismo y ninguno de los magos de este Gremio que te ha encubierto hasta ahora saldrá herido!

Makarov, enfurecido, les salió al paso, impidiéndoles que avanzaran más.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Nadie amenaza a mis hijos ante mi presencia!

El carcelero le dirigió una mirada frívola y le arrojó un pedazo de pergamino.

—Makarov Dreyar -anunció-. Tú y todo tu Gremio habéis sido citados para declarar ante el Consejo de Magia como presuntos cómplices de la fuga del criminal Jeral Fernandes y su posterior encubrimiento como miembro de este Gremio.

Una mesa se dobló bajo el puño de Natsu, cuyos ojos echaban llamas.

—No me jodáis. ¡Pretendéis que pague por unos crímenes que no ha cometido! -A su amenazante figura se sumaron la de otros muchos miembros del Gremio. Erza utilizó la confusión para llegar hasta Jeral, que, bajo la apariencia de Mystgun, observaba pálido la escena.- ¡Nadie se va a llevar a uno de mis nakamas a la cárcel!

—No, desde luego -sentenció el funcionario, con una tétrica sonrisa-. El criminal ha sido sentenciado a muerte.

Una exclamación contenida recorrió a todo el Gremio. La Scarlet olvidó lo que iba a decir -algo de huir de allí- y sólo pudo quedarse colgada de la mirada de Jeral, que la observaba enmudecido.

—Cualquiera que trate de ayudarlo -continuó el carcelero- será acusado como cómplice del criminal y podrá ser sentenciado a la misma pena.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua ante el silencio que se había producido en la sala.

—¡Me la sudan vuestros juicios! ¡Nadie va a entregarlo!

Pero, a sus espaldas, Erza sabía que no era así. Bajó la vista al suelo y se derrumbó de rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos silenciosamente mientras la sombra de Jeral se ponía en pie y se abría paso entre la multitud que lo había cubierto, pese a los gritos del Dragon Slayer del fuego. El ex consejero le dirigió una mirada cariñosa cargada de agradecimiento y se plantó frente al carcelero. Éste sonrió y dirigió una mirada condescendiente a Makarov, que apretaba los puños. Desenrolló un nuevo pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

—¡Jeral Fernandes, se te ha declarado culpable de los siguientes crímenes: usurpación de identidad, fraude, falsificación de documentos, intrigas contra el Consejo Mágico, crímenes contra la Comunidad Mágica, esclavización de inocentes, investigación y uso de Magias Prohibidas por la Ley, asesinato, homicidio, destrucción de Edificios Administrativos y fuga de la prisión de Alta Seguridad Mágica! -Con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado, bajó el pergamino y miró al mago.- Por estos crímenes, has sido condenado a morir mañana al mediodía en ejecución pública por drenado de Poder Mágico.

Jeral tragó saliva. Era un método supuestamente indoloro de ejecución. Introducirían una lacrima en su organismo que absorbería poco a poco su Energía Mágica, durante unas dos o tres horas, hasta que su corazón ya no pudiera funcionar. Armándose de valor, dio un paso al frente.

—Que así sea, pues.

-¡NO! -chilló Natsu.

Uno de los Rune Knights se adelantó hacia el preso con unas esposas mágicas y Jeral alzó las muñecas, pero la voz de Makarov tronó por toda la sala.

—¡Doce horas! -Todos dirigieron la vista al Maestro, que aún luchaba por mantener bajo control la rabia.- Éste hombre es miembro de un Gremio legal de Fiore, y como tal, tiene derecho a doce horas de gracia en el mismo, antes de ser ejecutado.

El carcelero frunció el ceño.

—Esa ley está pendiente de ser revisada por el nuevo Consejo.

—Es una ley vigente -sentenció Makarov.

Tras dudar unos instantes, finalmente el funcionario le hizo una seña a su subordinado y él guardó las esposas. Se acercó a Jeral y dibujó frente a él, en el aire, una runa, mientras el carcelero explicaba las condiciones de la ley.

—No podrás salir del edificio del Gremio, ni tú ni ninguno de los presentes. El edificio permanecerá rodeado toda la noche. Se confiscarán todas las lacrimas y artefactos de comunicación, y nadie podrá entrar desde el exterior. Si sales de nuestro círculo, tan sólo adelantarás tu inevitable final. Si en cualquier momento considero que una sola de estas cláusulas ha sido incumplida, las Doce Horas de Gracia quedarán anuladas y procederemos a tu traslado al patíbulo. Cuando salga el Sol -terminó- tanto tú como todo el Gremio seréis puestos bajo custodia para evitar una nueva fuga. Todos presenciarán tu muerte. -Se giró e hizo una seña a sus subordinados para que cumplieran sus órdenes y luego salieran del edificio y formaran en torno a él.- Disfruta de tu última noche con vida, Jeral.

Dicho aquello, los últimos rayos de luz solar se tragaron su figura y las puertas del Gremio se cerraron. Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que un sollozo lo rompió. Jeral se giró y los magos se apartaron para dejar paso a la Titania, que avanzó corriendo hacia el condenado y se derrumbó llorando entre sus brazos en cuanto llegó a él, inconsolable.

Durante más de una hora, todo lo que se oyó en el Gremio fueron los gritos de Natsu.

—¡Pues yo digo que salgamos ahí y les pateemos el culo!

Gray y unos cuantos más secundaron la idea, pero Macao negó con la cabeza.

—Nos tienen cogidos por los huevos. Hagamos lo que hagamos, se saldrán con la suya; y si tratamos de salvar a Jeral de alguna forma, les habremos allanado el camino para condenarnos. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso ocurra.

—¡¿De qué sirve Fairy Tail entonces, eh?! -La rabia del Dragon Slayer de fuego tomó forma de llamas en sus manos.- ¡¿Qué cojones significa Fairy Tail si no protegemos a nuestros amigos?!

—¡BASTA YA, NATSU!

La voz del nieto del Maestro se alzó sobre la del hijo de Igneel. Todos se giraron para mirarlo. Laxus estaba colérico.

—Todos nos sentimos igual. ¡¿Crees que nos hace gracia esta situación?!

—Callad. -Las miradas se clavaron en Freed, que estaba apoyado en la barra tratando de serenarse.- Os recuerdo que los Rune Knights están ahí fuera.

Sus ojos terminaron la frase por él. "Y seguramente tengan oídos aquí dentro".

El pesado silencio que siguió recayó sobre los hombros de Jeral, sentado en una de las mesas junto a Erza, que se abrazaba las rodillas, escondiendo su mirada. El rostro del mago condenado se contrajo en una expresión de dolor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento de veras…

Cana sonrió, titubeante, y se puso en pie.

—¡Oh, vamos! Esta no es forma de despedirse de alguien, ¿no crees, Mira?

Ante la estupefacción de la mayoría, la camarera del Gremio sacó varias botellas de detrás de la barra y las colocó sobre ella, sonriente.

—Creo firmemente -dijo Lucy, para quien los ojos de las dos chicas habían hablado- que es una buena ocasión para celebrar una fiesta.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locas? -Preguntó Gray, que, junto con Natsu, no salían de su asombro.

Al oír el jaleo, Erza alzó la vista también, incrédula.

—¿Qué me dices, Levy? -Dijo la mayor de los Strauss.- ¿Nos ayudas a ponerle ambiente a esto?

La peliazul asintió y, con un grácil movimiento de su muñeca, escribió en el aire, y, de pronto, unos altavoces con las formas de las letras de la palabra MUSIC aparecieron en el centro del salón, comenzando a sonar con notas que hicieron vibrar el suelo. Algunos se taparon los oídos ante el estruendo, pero Evergreen se acercó a la fuente de la música.

—Ohh... Creo que hace falta un poco más de marcha.

Levy comprendió y dibujó alrededor de los altavoces unas runas más: PARTY, VOLUME, DANCE, LIGHTS, RIOT.

Entonces, la música sonó tan alta que las botellas de Mira retumbaron. La camarera se mordió el labio y le hizo señas a Kinana para que le ayudara a repartir bebidas. Lucy no le dio tiempo a Natsu a protestar y comenzó a bailar con él, pese a la confusión del muchacho. Levy arrastró también al Dragon Slayer de Hierro y Jubia le guiñó un ojo a Gray antes de que él pudiera quejarse y echarlo todo a perder. De pronto, Fullbuster comprendió, y se quedó helado.

Erza, aún sin habla, escuchó un carraspeo a su lado. Se giró y encontró el rostro del Maestro, iluminado por las diferentes luces de colores que emitían las palabras de Levy. El gesto del anciano parecía relajado y sereno.

—Deberías aprovechar. La habitación de hospedaje del piso superior está libre. -Con su sonrisa más sincera, Makarov miró a su mano derecha.- Es un buen momento para dejar que hable el corazón, Erza. Tal vez el único que te quede.

La peliescarlata lo miró durante unos instantes, hasta que notó que sus manos dejaban de temblar. Abrazó al único padre que había tenido en su vida y se giró. Agarró la mano de Jeral y lo arrastró escaleras arribas. Makarov sonrió aún más, con nostalgia y tristeza. Con inseguridad. Pero la decisión trepó por su cuerpo y lo hizo subirse a la mesa.

—¡Oh! -Exclamó. Muchos se vieron obligados a aguzar el oído para escuchar al Maestro, cuya voz se veía eclipsada por el volumen de la música.- Qué bien me conoces, Levy-chan. ¡Me encanta esta canción! ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¡Ah, sí! -Miró pícaramente a sus hijos.- ¡"Tracemos un plan!"

Cana alzó su jarra de cerveza desde la barra, donde había colocado sus cartas.

—¡Anda, Maestro! ¡No sabía que le gustara el grupo "Let's Talk By Cards"!

Laxus soltó una carcajada y se acercó también a la barra.

—Es su favorito desde que sacaron su álbum "Tengo un idea".

En ese momento, en la pista de baile, Lucy le dio un codazo a Natsu. Él miró a todos los integrantes del Gremio y sonrió, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. La rubia le señaló la barra, donde se estaban reuniendo todos alrededor de la maga de las cartas.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

El Dragon Slayer sonrió y cogió a la maga de Espíritus Estelares por la cintura, comenzando a moverla al compás de la música.

—Sabes que yo soy más de acción que de pensar. Les dejo eso a ellos.

Lucy enarcó una ceja, y estaba a punto de decirle a su compañero que rompería la magia si no hablaba en clave, pero una sonrisa se lo impidió. Se dejó llevar por los pasos del chico, del que todos se reían mientras lo miraban de reojo, imitando el baile de un pollo junto a Happy.

"Mierda", había pensado Erza cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas. "Deberia haber cogido una botella de alcohol".

La habitación del hospedaje tenía seis camas, tres a cada lado, y, a diferencia de otras habitaciones, aquella no tenía separación alguna entre ellas, por lo que era la menos utilizada. Sin embargo, Mirajane se encargaba de mantenerla limpia y siempre disponible.

Jeral observaba a la Titania desde el interior de la sala. Tragó saliva.

—Erza, no voy a escapar. No puedo…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No es eso. Sé que no lo harás. -Se acercó al chico y frenó a escasos centímetros de él. Con la vista baja, apoyó las manos en su pecho y las cerró en puños, de pura impotencia y rabia. Se sentía estúpida, y sabía que sus mejillas se habrían sonrojado de nuevo por la presión de las lágrimas que notaba en los ojos, dispuetas a derramarse de ellos otra vez. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, furiosa con su cobardía, con su rabia, con su corazón. Esta furiosa con su pelo escarlata, que le recordaría a Jeral todos los días de su vida, aunque él ya no estuviera allí para acariciarlo. Estaba furiosa con su egoísmo y con las palabras que estaba punto de decir. Alzó la vista hasta los ojos del peliazul.- Jeral, yo…

Sin embargo, toda su rabia se diluyó en el beso del mago. El sabor de los labios de Jeral abarcó todos los sentidos de Erza y, tras unos segundos de estupefacción, la hizo cerrar los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, notando cómo los del chico rodeaban su cintura y la ayudaban a alzarse a su altura. No supo en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a llorar o cuánto estuvieron abrazados, besándose, pero fue demasiado poco.

Jeral la apartó de sí con brusquedad, sonrojado. Erza cogió aire y lo miró,distraída aún por el suave cosquilleo que sentía en los labios y en el estómago.

—No debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento. -El condenado se negaba a mirarla, pero las manos con las que sujetaba los hombros de la Titania temblaban. - Lo siento -repitió.

—Jeral, te quiero.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente. Clavó la mirada en Erza, más allá de ella, en su sonrisa, en la que morían sus lágrimas; en sus mejillas, tan rojas como su pelo; en sus ojos, tan sinceros. Una cuchilla fría se le clavó en el pecho y se alejó de la chica, respirando con dificultad.

—No, Erza, no puedes. -"No puedes quererme como yo te quiero a ti".- No lo digas. No es verdad.

Y, sin embargo, los ojos de la peliescarlata no mentían, y él lo sabía. Erza estaba muda. Se llevó una mano al pecho, bajo el que latía con fuerza su corazón, y trató de hablar.

—Yo…

—No. Mañana... -Jeral no pudo pronunciar las palabras. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado consigo mismo. Tal vez en otra época hubiera pensado que aquello era lo mejor que le podía pasar, que aquellas dos palabras eran las únicas que necesitaría oír cada mañana el resto de su vida para ser feliz. Pero ya no. No habría más cielos de color escarlata para él.- Escúchame. Tienes que prometerme que después de lo de mañana te olvidarás de mí. -Ella lo miró horrorizada, pero él no le dio tiempo a contestar. La cogió de nuevo por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Prométeme que serás feliz, Erza Scarlet. Pase lo que pase.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, con el ruido de la música del piso inferior de fondo, repiqueteando contra las paredes y el suelo. Finalmente, Erza le quitó a Jeral las manos de sus hombros y las sujetó entre las suyas.

—No sé qué pasará mañana. No sé qué pasará cuando amanezca. Pero sí sé que esta noche puedo ser feliz, que quiero ser feliz contigo. -Lo miró como cuando eran niños, decidida, valiente, sin esperar nada del futuro y dando todo lo que tenía día a día. El mago abrió la boca, pero, en realidad, no había palabras en su garganta.- Quiero que estemos juntos. Hasta que salga el Sol, quédate conmigo, Jeral.

El cuerpo del mago se había paralizado. La imagen de Erza que tenía ante él lo abrumaba, y sus palabras retumbaban en sus oídos como si estuviera en el interior de una campana tañendo. Algo dentro de él se revolvía con cada recuerdo que acudía a su mente, con cada año que había pasado lejos de ella. Los sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo se había obligado a encadenar al fondo de su alma rompieron sus ataduras, como una bestia descontrolada, y cada fibra de su ser tomó consciencia de que era su última noche con vida.

Llevándose las manos al rostro, se echó a llorar. Erza rápidamente lo abrazó, y él se dejó consolar, enterrado en su cuello, fundiendo sus lágrimas con el pelo de la mujer. Ella le acarició la cabeza y le susurró que nada importaba ya, que no pensara en nada, que olvidara lo que había más allá de ellos dos, como hacía ella. Jeral alzó la vista y la miró, y al ver sus lágrimas supo que no podía mentir.

La quería, la amaba con todo su ser; y si ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de tenerla allí y ese mismo instante, él no la rechazaría.

Elevando su barbilla hacia su rostro, posó sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos y se fundieron en un beso, al igual que sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, negándose a separarse de él nunca, queriendo fundirse en un solo ser. Juntos se acercaron a una de las camas, y Erza se tumbó despacio, sin despegarse de la boca de Jeral, al que arrastró sobre ella. Él se colocó sin cargarla con su peso y pegó su frente a la suya para coger aliento. Ella vio entonces que se había arrebolado y que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Titania sonrió. Pese a la situación, la cabeza del mago aún tenía un hueco para la vergüenza.

Lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su boca y, tomando la iniciativa, la entreabrió para dejar que su lengua buscara la de él. Él se laxó al sentir el contacto profundo, húmedo y caliente, y relajó los hombros. Abrazó la cabeza de Erza y comenzó a dejarse llevar por su instinto. Las manos de la peliescarlata se deslizaron por su pecho hasta el borde de su camiseta. Introdujo las manos bajo ella y se deleitó con el tacto ardiente de sus abdominales, marcados y definidos en su piel. Él se revolvió sobre ella, pero dejó que la chica le quitara la prenda. Comenzó a respirar con fuerza y sus ojos temblaron, llenos de dudas. Erza lo vio, y con suavidad, lo tumbó a su lado, para después colocarse a horcajadas encima de él. Lo observó bajo ella en la penumbra, sudoroso y vibrando como una hoja seca en otoño. Él cerró los ojos cuando estos lo traicionaron y recorrieron todo el contorno del cuerpo del hada hasta llegar a su cintura, tan tentadoramente sobre la suya. La falda hacía que no hubiera ninguna separación entre la ropa interior de la chica y los pantalones de él, en los que comenzaba a ser evidente la reacción de su cuerpo ante la situación. Se tapó el rostro con un antebrazo, rezando para que Erza se apartara de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pese a su sonrojo, no se amedrentó. Jeral escuchó el sonido de la tela deslizarse sobre la piel y, temeroso ante lo que pudiera encontrar, abrió brevemente los ojos. Erza se había quitado la camiseta. La dejó caer a un lado de la cama y el mago cogió aire, sin poder apartar la vista del torso de la mujer. Un fino sujetador de encaje terminaba de cubrirla, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, y aún así ella se llevó las manos a la espalda, hábiles, para abrir el cierre y quitárselo. Lo abandonó junto a la camiseta y, sin dejarle tiempo a Jeral para reaccionar -que, de cualquier forma, se había quedado estático- se tumbó sobre él, pegando su piel a la suya. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos ante el contacto, y Erza volvió a buscar los labios del prófugo con necesidad. Las manos de Jeral se rebelaron a su control tras unos instantes y acariciaron la piel desnuda de la chica, haciéndola erizarse y palpitar bajo sus dedos. Erza gimió de placer en su boca y el mago sintió dolor en la cadera bajo presión que ejercían sus pantalones sobre su miembro. Ella lo notó, y, tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de deseo, se escondió en su cuello para besarlo. Él cerró los ojos, rendido ante el placer, y de sus labios escapó un suspiro. La boca de Erza comenzó a bajar, trazando un recorrido de saliva por cada músculo que iba visitando. La punta de su lengua delineó sus pectorales, bajando hasta los abdominales y deteniéndose en su vientre. Cuando Jeral se percató de sus intenciones, sintió tal cantidad de sangre bombeándose hacia su cabeza que nubló sus pensamientos. Se incorporó sobre un hombro y alzó el otro brazo hacia la chica, pero no llegó a alcanzarla. Ella había agarrado ya firmemente el extremo superior de los pantalones del mago y lo deslizó por su cadera cuanto pudo, arrastrando también su ropa interior.

Erza tragó saliva cuando tuvo ante sí el miembro de Jeral, duro y palpitante, erecto y fuerte como una lanza. Miró a Jeral y se sorprendió al encontrar sus ojos teñidos de miedo. Se humedeció la labios.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que pare?

La mirada de Erza era tan firme que el antiguo huésped de Zeref fue incapaz de articular un sólo pensamiento coherente. Cuando había hablado, su aliento había rozado el miembro del chico, haciéndolo endurecerse aún más ante la proximidad de su boca. Jeral sintió que tenía ante sí un mar tormentoso, pero cuyas aguas le prometían el placer más absoluto. Eran de un hermoso color escarlata. Y se zambulló en ellas.

—No -se recostó de nuevo en la cama, contrayendo todo el rostro. Hablar se le hacía tan difícil como si tuviera la boca llena de arena-. Joder, no.

Erza no se hizo de rogar y, negándose a pensarlo dos veces, se metió el miembro de Jeral en la boca. Él dejó escapar un gemido y arqueó la espalda, llevando las mano hasta la cabeza de la Titania. Ella, abrumada en un primer momento por el sabor, comenzó a lamerlo, humedeciéndolo con su saliva, mientras sus labios lo recorrían arriba y abajo. La explosión de éxtasis que recorrió el cuerpo de Jeral lo hizo retorcerse y gemir, sonido que hizo que Erza aumentara el ritmo de la felación. Su lengua recorría la virilidad del mago arriba y abajo, saboreándolo y cubriéndolo de saliva. En apenas una par de minutos, él sintió que no podía más.

—¡Erza!

La chica notó la contracción del miembro de Jeral y se apartó, asustada, justo a tiempo. Con un grito de placer, el mago sintió cómo la eyaculación, incontrolable, manchaba su vientre. El mareo que le sobrevino le hizo cerrar los ojos y desfallecer sobre el colchón. Cogió aire un par de veces, y entonces, con las mejillas inyectada en sangre, alzó la vista. La visión que encontraron sus ojos hizo que su pene palpitase de nuevo de excitación.

Erza lo miraba, asombrada e inmóvil. Respiraba a un ritmo frenético, tratando de recuperar oxígeno, y sus pechos subían y bajaban con el movimiento, cubiertos por algunas gotas del semen de Jeral, que sintió que perdería el conocimiento. Erza se lo limpió con los dedos, que quedaron pegajosos. Aquella imagen lo tenía tan extasiado que no se sentía capaz ni de pedir perdón. Con una mirada de curiosidad, la Titania observó el líquido y luego, lamió uno de sus dedos.

Aquello fue más de lo que Jeral podía soportar. Bruscamente se movió, buscando aferrarse al hada, pero ella retrocedió de la impresión y se precipitó por el borde de la cama, con un grito de exclamación. Jeral, enredado en la manta, fue arrastrado por la caída y acabó sobre ella, en el suelo. Sin embargo, el animal que había ocupado su cuerpo no perdió el tiempo. Miró a la sorprendida Erza y, con una sonrisa de medio lado, le alzó las piernas para deshacerse de su falda y de sus braguitas. Ella se sonrojó, pero le dejó hacerlo. Él, cuya cabeza bullía de actividad e imágenes inconexas, besó una de las rodillas de Erza y, como había hecho ella en su pecho, fue dejando un recorrido de marcas rojas por la cara interior de sus muslos. Titania se aferró con ambas manos a la manta bajo ellos y apretó los puños cuando notó el aliento de Jeral en su entrepierna. Sabía que estaba húmeda. Más que húmeda, inundada. Ahora, sus muslos también estaban cubiertos por la saliva del mago, y la sensación de calor que palpitaba en su vientre la tenía hipnotizada, su clítoris palpitaba, ansiando el contacto, y cuando por fin la lengua del hombre lo lamió, todo el cuerpo de Erza se sacudió de placer. Él se hundió entre los muslos de la chica, y su lengua exploró su interior con avidez, mientras ella gemía en voz alta y se retorcía bajo su tacto. Tras un par de minutos, cuando ella ya comenzaba a hiperventilar, paró. Ella lo miró con expectación, sin comprender por qué no seguía, y él se relamió. Se incorporó y llevó una mano a la entrepierna de la chica. Recorrió su entrada con un dedo, que movió en círculos sobre el clítoris, pero no llegó a introducirlo en ella. Quería reservar esa sensación hasta el final.

Sin embargo, ella no podía esperar más. Rodeó al chico con las piernas y utilizando toda su fuerza, lo tumbó sobre la manta, quedando sobre él. Comprobó con satisfacción que su miembro seguía duro, e, inclinándose brevemente para besarlo, comenzó a introducirlo en ella, bajando su cuerpo. La columna vertebral de Jeral se contrajo ante el placer. El interior de Erza era cálido y húmedo, y, pese a que su miembro resbalaba perfectamente hacia dentro, la resistencia que encontraba y la fuerza con la que sus paredes se cerraban sobre él hacían que el placer fuera insoportable. Sin embargo, notaba que ella estaba conteniendo el dolor. La miró, y por un instante recuperó la conciencia.

—Erza, para. -Se incorporó, pero la maga se negó a dejar que saliera de ella.- No quiero hacerte daño.

La peliescarlata lo miró y lo abrazó.

—No. Dolerá más arrepentirme el resto de mi vida de no haberlo hecho.

Jeral cogió aire, y ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de amor y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, posó sus manos en su pecho y lo empujó suavemente de nuevo hacia el suelo, para tumbarlo otra vez. Ambos contuvieron el aire, y Erza siguió deslizando el miembro de Jeral en su interior.

Cuando notaron cómo se rompía la última barrera que los separaba, Jeral arqueó la espalda, pero abrió los ojos para mirar a Erza. Ella tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor, pero no puedo evitar fijarse en que había también placer en su expresión. Se lo confirmó el hecho de que la chica comenzara a moverse sobre él, cada vez con más seguridad y aumentando el ritmo. El mago perdió la cabeza y la noción del tiempo. Cerrar los ojos era inútil, pues tras sus párpados aún estaba la imagen de Erza sobre él, con su cabello escarlata cayéndole por los hombros hasta los pechos, rozando su piel, cabalgándolo con la misma furia que mostraba en las batallas. El tiempo se paró en aquel momento para Jeral, y no avanzó ni siquiera cuando cambiaron de postura y él la poseyó, ni cuando se derramó dentro de ella, ni cuando comenzaron a quedarse dormidos abrazados en el suelo.

La luna avanzó por el cielo mientras ellos se besaban en el suelo, acariciándose. Ambos habían tenido años enteros para pensar en las palabras que iban a dedicarse en ese momento, pero costaba pronunciarlas, temiendo romper el perfecto silencio que los envolvía en su cálido abrazo. Jeral jugaba con el pelo de Erza cuando ella se incorporó sobre un codo para besarlo. Se puso en pie sabiendo que el mago la estaba devorando con la mirada de nuevo, pero no le importó. De hecho, se giró y le sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la cama?

Él sonrió a su vez, pero antes de ponerse en pie miró por la ventana. No quedaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer. Ella se percató de sus pensamientos.

—No lo pienses. No pienses en nada de eso, ¿me oyes? -Él alzó la vista para mirarla.- No lo hagas.

Él asintió, pues supo que si vacilaba, ella se derrumbaría. Él, en cambio, se enfrentaba ahora a su inminente muerte desde una perspectiva muy distinta. La peliescarlata se inclinó sobre la cama para colocar la manta mientras él se ponía en pie, y, observándola, supo que moriría feliz. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, besando la piel de detrás de su oreja y bajando por su cuello. Llevó sus manos hasta sus los pechos y los apretó, haciéndola gemir. Ella notó cómo él se ponía duro de nuevo y sonrió, girando el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Oh?

Él se sonrojó levemente.

—No te sorprendas. Llevo mucho tiempo amándote como para cansarme de ti en una noche.

Erza dejó escapar una risita y se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama, mostrándole la espalda desnuda a Jeral. Pero él sólo tenía ojos para otra parte su cuerpo.

—Entonces... -dijo ella, juguetona-. ¿Hasta que amanezca?

Él sonrió.

—Hasta que amanezca.

Erza corría desesperada por la playa del lago que se encontraba detrás del gremio. Los últimos rayos de la puesta de Sol se reflejaban en sus lágrimas, que caían descontroladas por sus mejillas y morían en la arena, dejando un rastro junto a sus pisadas. Sintiendo que desgarraría su pecho, le gritó al moribundo Sol el nombre de Jeral.

Aquella mañana, la voz de Mirajane la había despertado suavemente. Abrió los ojos perezosa, y el Sol que se colaba por la ventana calentó su piel unos instantes antes de que ella se quedara helada. Se incorporó buscando a Jeral a su lado, pero no lo encontró. Miró por la ventana y el color azul del cielo del alba nunca le había hecho tanto daño.

—Está abajo. Si te das prisa, podrás... despedirte.

Erza se vistió a toda prisa, recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Mirajane la vio salir corriendo con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando llegó al Salón Principal del Gremio, Jeral estaba esposado. Dos Rune Knights lo conducían hacia la entrada, atravesando el silencio de los magos del Gremio. Los restos de la fiesta se contemplaban por todas partes.

—¡Jeral!

Todos miraron a la Titania, que corrió hacia el mago. Él se giró a tiempo para recibir su beso. Sorprendido, cerró los ojos y odió no poder abrazarla. Cuando se separaron, se dirigieron una mirada cargada de amor.

—Creo que esta noche te lo has pasado mejor de lo que mereces, Jeral Fernandes. -El carcelero jefe apareció ante ellos, con una sonrisa irónica.- Dentro de una hora, todos los magos de Fairy Tail seréis llevados al lugar de la ejecución. Yo me llevaré al criminal.

Jeral sonrió a todo Fairy Tail y se negó a decirle adiós a Erza.

—Gracias por todo.

Se giró y se marchó después de que quitaran la runa que pesaba sobre él y por la cual no había podido salir del Gremio esa noche. Sin mirar atrás, subió por última vez en su vida al transporte que lo conduciría a la celda en la que esperaría su ejecución.

Erza recordaba haber llorado cuando se lo llevaron. Recordaba el sabor amargo de las lágrimas, las manos gentiles de sus compañeros del Gremio. Aún oía la voz de Wendy resonando en su cabeza.

—Es horrible y cruel que nos hagan contemplarlo.

Sin embargo, nadie había podido hacer nada. Como habían prometido, una hora después los acompañaron al lugar que se había designado para la ejecución, un edificio administrativo del Consejo en Magnolia, donde normalmente se celebraban juicios. Los sentaron a todos en unas gradas preparadas, donde los Rune Knights colocaron una protección para que nadie pudiera salir de ese espacio, ni usar magia.

Bastante gente de Magnolia se acercó a ver la ejecución. Hacía muchos años que el antiguo Consejo había prohibido las ejecuciones con público civil, pero, en los nuevos tiempos que corrían, parecía que se consideraban una medida de control bastante útil. Entre los espectadores, Erza alcanzó a ver a los miembros de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.

Jeral Fernandes apareció pocos minutos después de las diez de la mañana. Estaba encadenado de pies y manos, y el carcelero jefe y un miembro del nuevo consejo lo acompañaban. Lo colocaron en una plataforma del centro de la sala, y él no alzó la vista mientras un heraldo repetía los crímenes que supuestamente había cometido.

Cuando el carcelero se acercó con la lacrima sujeta en sus manos enguantadas, la mostró al público. Natsu apretó los puños y muchos desviaron la vista. El cristal estaba engarzado en un artefacto que se le colocaría en el pecho a Jeral y succionaría su energía mágica hasta matarlo.

El mago alzó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en los de Erza. Ella supo que estaba llorando, golpeando la pared invisible que las runas habían creado, pero vio perfectamente el movimiento de los labios del condenado, de los que no salió sonido alguno.

El carcelero colocó el dispositivo en el pecho desnudo de Jeral y, al activarlo, el mago desapareció.

La confusión se había adueñado de los Rune Knights y los miembros de la administración. Sin embargo, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se mostraron sorprendidos, Erza más que nadie. Los había retenido intentando encontrar al prófugo, sin resultado. Los habían estado interrogando todo el día mientras repasaban las imágenes de las lacrimas de vigilancia, pero no encontraron ninguna prueba que los inculpara, por lo que comenzaron a investigar otras posibilidades.

Cuando los soltaron, pusieron el edificio del gremio bajo vigilancia. Pero los terrenos de alrededor no estaban siendo custodiados, y Erza lo sabía. Recordaba perfectamete la última palabra que Jeral había pronunciado, y, aunque aquella vez no había llegado a escucharlo, conocía perfectamente el sonido de aquel nombre en los labios de Jeral.

Scarlet.

Corría desesperada por la playa, de un lado a otro, buscando alguna pista del mago. Finalmente, cuando estaba punto de darse por vencida, una figura se recortó contra la luz del atardecer de color escarlata. Las lágrimas de Erza brotaron de sus ojos y ella corrió hacia Jeral, que la acogió entre sus brazos. Con la fuerza del impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando por la arena, hasta que el mago quedó encima de ella, sonriente. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella sonrió, sin poder que aún estuviera vivo... y junto a ella.

Jeral sabía que si tenía que vivir el resto de su vida escondiéndose, lo haría. Viviría para siempre escondido entre los brazos de Erza, entre sus labios, entre sus piernas, entre su pelo de color escarlata que seguiría tiñendo sus días.

* * *

**Declaro ante este tribunal que si estos dos no se lían pronto, todos mis feelings explotarán y me convertiré en una especie de monstruo shipper-terminator. He dicho. ¡Todos los reviews son amor bienvenido! ¡Luchemos por un mundo en el que Happy no pueda dibujar corazoncitos rotos en la arena porque ha quedado traumatizado por cosas como las que pasan en este one-shot! Ayeeeeeeee! **


End file.
